Breaking Rule 12
by Tsaimaensuai
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo believes he is the ladies man and has charm like no other male on Earth. But what happens when he falls for a man; Specifically his boss, the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. New and arousing experiences are in store for Tony. Slash, Gibbs/Tony


A/N: Hey everyone. This is my very first fic on this site and my first ever Gibbs/DiNozzo so it would be great if I could get a little feedback on it. Are they mostly in character? Did you enjoy it?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the brilliant show NCIS, nor do I make any money from this fic.

Special agent Anthony DiNozzo felt strange; the strangest he'd felt in a long time. Usually his blood would warm increasingly at the sight of pretty women, gorgeous women. Their cute smiles, seductive eyes, full lips and endowments all made him crazy but something was wrong. The sight of a particular silver haired man was making him incredibly hot. The way his thin lips wrapped around his express-to-go coffee cup sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and the man's eyes, starved of all traceable emotion, made Tony feel naked before him. He shifted uncomfortably feeling the heat travel south to a particularly fond place.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" The man asked in a not exceedingly interested voice.

"Nothing boss," Tony muttered looking down at his keyboard so he didn't have to look into the dazzling blue eyes of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his boss, a man.

"Good, all of you with me, now."

"Uh why boss?" McGee queried at the desk next to Tony's.

"Dead Marine, let's go," the demand was short and simple exactly how Gibbs operated.

Tony, McGee and Ziva stumbled out of the car holding onto the doors for support; Gibbs' driving wasn't exactly road safe.

"Uh Boss maybe I should drive next time," Tony shouted at the back of his boss.

Gibbs gave a small smile to himself and ignored the comment. He continued towards the area blocked off by police who restlessly tried to hold back the hordes of curious civilians. The three hurried after Gibbs carrying the equipment needed: cameras, gloves, evidence bags and more. Gibbs walked up to the taped area found in the middle of an alley way; just off a busy street. He pulled on his latex gloves automatically. Rule number two 'always wear gloves at a crime scene'. Gibbs scanned the area around the bloody body of what was their dead Marine. Amongst all the cigarette butts, garbage and general grime he didn't notice any empty casings which ruled out a shooting for the moment. Apartment blocks towered above the scene giving rise to the possibility he was pushed or fell either from the roof or one of the apartments. Shattered glass near wear the body was narrowed it down to he fell or was pushed from one of the apartments.

"DiNozzo see what you can find in the apartment block; the room he was staying. Bag all evidence, Ziva go with DiNozzo and McGee where-is-Ducky," Gibbs ordered turning around to face the policemen.

"On it Boss!" Tony and Ziva chorused jumping into action.

"Ducky should be here soon, Jimmy's driving."

Gibbs walked off towards the Police for a low down on the situation. His eyes glimmering with a heat and determination he only got while on a case.

Ziva lead Tony into the apartment building and began climbing the stairs. She had the nose of a bloodhound and had managed to sniff out the floor and room in no time. Tony brandished his camera upon entry and striking a movie like pose said, "Let's do this thing Ziva." Ziva just rolled her eyes and began hunting around the room taking shots then bagging and tagging all that was relevant. Tony made his way over to the broken window, "Well this is where he exited no doubt." He took a few shots of the glass and area around it before peeking out of the window and down at the scene below. He saw Gibbs standing over at the body conversing with Ducky who had just arrived. Even though he was quite high up Tony could clearly visualise every detail of his boss' body. His overgrown crew-cut, the brusque nature of his tongue and the casually formal attire he always wore. He sighed as an onslaught of fantasies began playing through his mind. Gibbs was older than DiNozzo by enough years to count, so why did he feel this way, what had sparked this? Tony had questions and no answers but he was sure about the fact he loved Gibbs. Tony cuffed himself like Gibbs would; trying to get his head back on the job and as far away from those three words as possible.

"Tony?" Ziva said peeking over his shoulder.

"Yeah Ziva?"

"Why did you hit yourself?"

"Fly."

"Oh and why do you keep gazing at Gibbs?"

"I do not! How dare you think I'm gazing at Gibbs like a school girl to her male teachers."

"I didn't," Ziva said raising her hands in submission, "but you're lying Tony, why do you keep staring at him and you're acting stranger than normal."

Tony shifted away from Ziva. He hated how she could see right through him like that. He took a few more pictures, "Right I think we're done here we should go back to Boss," he took the lead this time trying to escape the burning sensation at the back of his head that he knew was Ziva trying to read his mind.

"You're late Ducky," noticed Gibbs sidling over to his Chief Medical Examiner.

"Sorry Jethro, Mr. Palmer here got us a bit lost."

"You were the one holding the map Doctor," Jimmy protested.

"Yes well who gave it to me Mr. Palmer?" Ducky said watching as his assistant gave up in defeat.

"Oh poor fellow you look like you've seen better days," he said bending down to inspect the reddened body.

"No penetrating trauma however, Mr. Palmer would you assist me in turning him over."

Jimmy and Ducky managed to push the body over revealing what Ducky described as 'Blunt Force trauma' caused by something hard connecting to the back of his skull.

"Any idea of what caused it Ducky?"

"Well something circular and hard like-"

"A bedside lamp?" Tony interrupted holding up a lamp, "We found it in the guy's apartment."

"Yes that'll do nicely Anthony," Ducky said nodding gently comparing the butt of the lamp to the wound on the deceased's head.

"Good work DiNozzo," Gibbs nodded in Tony's direction.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Gibbs strode out quickly, barking orders at his team which they all leapt to immediately with the usual 'on it boss' line. Gibbs sat down at his desk waiting for the information to pour in from his team. His gaze drifted occasionally to DiNozzo. He was positive something was up because he wasn't acting like the usual DiNozzo or was it that he was acting overly DiNozzo-ish. He would monitor DiNozzo's behaviour throughout the case and if it hadn't changed by the end he would confront him. However Gibbs had a gut instinct that whatever was bugging DiNozzo had something to do with himself. He eventually deduced that this could be the most interesting case yet.

"Okay Boss, the dead guy is a Privet Smith only recently become a fully-fledged marine," McGee said handing Gibbs a thin manila folder.

"Yes, he is currently on short time leave with a few other members of his platoon," Ziva added her fingers still dancing on the keyboard.

Gibbs flicked through the info given to him and noticed DiNozzo sliding out of his seat and walking towards the elevators linking to the lab.

"DiNozzo got anything to report?"

"Not yet boss I'm still pulling up phone records to see if there's anything," he continued to the elevators.

"DiNozzo the heads the other way," Gibbs said eyeing Tony from under his silvery eyebrows.

"I know boss. I'm going to pop down to see Abs, got something I need to talk to her about," Tony grinned quickly continuing down to the Labbey. If anyone could help him with his problem it was Abbey; he trusted her and appreciated her opinions.

"Tony what are you doing down here. You never visit me," Abbey said giving Tony a big hug while still holding few test tubes.

"I-ah came to talk," Tony said eyeing the evidence sprawled about the stainless steel benches.

"Then talk, if it's about McGee I totally agree that the turtle necks don't suit him and-"

"Abs, it's a personal matter, can you help me out or not?" Tony's eyes glazed over in thought.

"Yeah sure Tony anything," Abbey pulled over a stool and forced Tony to sit while she stayed teetering on her impossible stilettos, "So tell me what's on your mind Tony, is it another woman?"

"Well Abbey it's kind of hard to say, but not exactly a woman."

"A transvestite?" Abbey said alarmed.

"No."

"Right so you're having love issues with someone right?"

"Yes."

"And this someone isn't a woman," Abbey began pacing. What was supposed to be Tony confessing was turning into 20 questions.

"An animal, your thinking of getting a pet but can't decide between the cute little black puppy on the corner street store or the gerbil that does back flips!"

"Abbey it's a person in this office I think I'm in love with-"

"Ziva, don't worry we all know."

"Gibbs," Tony muttered looking at his shoes with particular interest. He could feel his face turning red with embarrassment but knew this was only half as much compared to if he confessed to Gibbs himself.

"Gibbs, well Tony I didn't take you for a man's man but I can see why you might like Gibbs. He's got great hair, beautiful eyes and a great butt-"

"Abbey!" Tony paused, "He does doesn't he," Tony admitted thinking seriously about it. Abbey giggled and patted Tony on the shoulder, "It's okay Tony lots of people feel this way. You're completely normal. Oh that reminds me do you know what they call Homosexuals in the Navy?"

"Arse Bandits Abs, DiNozzo finished here?"

"Gibbs!" Abbey yelled in fright spinning around effortlessly on her toes.

Tony jumped up from the stool in fright knocking over some test tubes that Abbey had prepared earlier; watching in horror as they smashed onto the floor.

"Ahh Tony careful," Abbey said rushing over to Tony and the broken shards of glass.

"DiNozzo upstairs back to work," Gibbs breathed harshly, "I'll speak with you later."

Tony gulped down air quickly trying to settle himself and marched out of the Labbey at full speed. He was turning into a wreck; he couldn't stand to be around Gibbs without feeling extremely hot and he was jumping at the mere sight of him now.

"Gibbs that was harsh, it won't take that long to re-prepare these samples," Abbey said cleaning up the remains of the test tube.

"Doesn't matter, time is precious and that boy needs to get his head out of the gutter," Gibbs said slightly irritated.

"How much of that conversation did you hear by the way?" Abbey inquired preparing a new set of test tubes.

"Just the end," Gibbs said frowning slightly but not inquiring further, he would make DiNozzo talk later, "What you got so far Abs," Gibbs said reclaiming his cool composure.

"Well..."

"Team with me," Gibbs shouted at his team and they hastily made their way to the car. Gibbs was hot on the track of the suspected murderer Private Jones: the flatmate and friend of the deceased Marine Smith. Information had come in supporting the idea that Smith had a one night stand with Jones' sister and had unfortunately gotten her pregnant and wasn't going to help her with the child because he didn't want anything to do with it. This apparently got Jones mad and he hit Smith over the head with a lamp sending him through the window and to his death. Gibbs led his group up to the flat where Jones was supposed to be staying. McGee and Ziva had taken the back route to make sure he wouldn't escape and Tony was left with Gibbs.

"On your six boss," Tony shouted following Gibbs up to the flat and through the entrance. Everything was fast and efficient. They burst into the flat and quickly secured the perimeters making a swift arrest of the suspect.

Tony sat on the hard seat in the interrogation room, his arms tied roughly behind the chair restricting his movement. He was slightly confused as to his predicament. Gibbs sat across from him with only the cold metal table between them. What disturbed Tony the most wasn't the fact he was tied up in the NCIS interrogation room but what Gibbs wore. A shiny black policeman hat adorned the older man's silvery hair and a short cut black top that left little to the imagination. His fingers stroked the tassels on the end of a black leather whip before he placed it on the table and standing up he revealed a skimpy policewoman skirt that clung desperately to his butt. Tony's eyes widened at the sight. This was not Gibbs. Tony tugged at the ropes binding him the chair trying to escape.

"Oh no we can't have you escaping, you bad boy Tony," Gibbs purred crawling across the table with a seductive look in his eyes. Tony held his breath as Gibbs swung his legs over the table and straddled Tony revealing lacy underwear underneath his incredibly short skirt.

"Uh Gibbs, are you alright?" Tony asked feeling a familiar sensation overcome him.

"Never been better," Gibbs hissed into Tony's ear biting down on his lobe. Tony moaned softly as the new sensation overwhelmed him. "Now honey, be submissive," Gibbs stated grabbing some of Tony's brown hair and tugging on it giving him access to his neck. Tony moaned louder as Gibbs worked his way down his throat licking, sucking and biting as he went. Gibbs worked one hand under Tony's shirt while the other continued holding onto his hair. Tony was sure this wasn't happening; it had to be a dream or something. Gibbs would never in his entire life wear something so slutty and do these things to him no matter how badly Tony wanted it. Tony let out a gasp as Gibbs' wandering hands had travelled down to his beltline and had quickly undone it; releasing his throbbing member. Gibbs smirked at Tony's pleasant reaction licking his lips slightly he moved his mouth down and....

"Tony!"

Tony jumped up slightly at the sound of Ziva's voice, "Ah Ziva?" Tony opened his eyes groggily seeing he was next to the interrogation room with his head leaning on the one-way mirror.

"You fell asleep Tony and you were making weird noises," Ziva said inspecting Tony's half asleep face.

Tony sighed with relief. It was only a dream, though why was he disappointed? "What happened while I was asleep; anything interesting?"

"Not really Gibbs got the guy to confess which wraps up our case and means we can go home. Compared to others this one was rather short," McGee said looking at Tony through confused eyes. Both Ziva and McGee were wondering what Tony had dreamed about. Judging from the sounds it was probably him and a woman. Tony nodded at them still feeling slightly numb from the dream. He quickly exited the room feeling perturbed by Ziva's and McGee's stares.

Tony was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Gibbs standing around the corner sipping his victory dose of caffeine. He walked straight into the silver haired man knocking his coffee cup from his hands making the brown liquid splash all over his top and down on the carpet. Tony stood eyes wide at the mistake he'd made. Rule 23 'never mess with a Marines coffee' was broken. He hadn't done that since he was a probie in the office.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said so quietly it made every bone in Tony's body ache.

"Gibbs I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I didn't see you, I'm sorry," another rule broken but Tony was miles away at that moment he couldn't help but think that his boss, in a perverted kind of way, looked incredibly sexy with the caffeine dripping down his face and soaking into his shirt.

"Uhm I have to go somewhere," Tony hastily made his way to the elevator. He knew his life was over Gibbs was probably mad at him and would chase him down and make him pay. Tony quickly jumped into the lift, letting out a long sigh of relief feeling he had escaped Gibbs, for now at least. His relief was soon interrupted as Gibbs slid through the closing doors. Breath hitched in his throat Tony clamped his eyes shut waiting for whatever was to come.

Gibbs turned off the power to the elevator making it stop in its tracks, "DiNozzo, I expect you have a good excuse for you behaviour or do you need a wakeup call?"

Tony peeked through one of his eyes at his boss who had stepped into his personal space; this was interrogation by Gibbs.

"No Boss and I do have an excuse but I can't tell you because-"

"Rule number four," Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes if you have a secret the best thing to do is keep it to yourself, the second best is to tell someone and there is no third best," Tony recited like a school boy reading lines to a teacher.

Gibbs nodded thinking carefully to himself, "Your attention lately hasn't been on the case, if it had been a case of national safety you may have put people or information at risk. This secret should be told as it seems to be bugging you so tell me."

Tony stared at the silver elevator walls contemplating the thought of telling the man he had been flustering over for the past while that he was almost certain he was in love with him. How would Gibbs react, if it was badly Tony felt that their working relationship would be ruined and then there was the Gibbs' rule number 12 'never date a co-worker'. However if Gibbs reciprocated Tony's love then, well that was the problem; Tony couldn't imagine Gibbs in love, ever. He'd had three divorces so far and Tony was a man which only added to the list of reasons why Gibbs would say no. But if Tony didn't come out and tell his Boss those three words he thought to himself every time he was near his love, then he was sure the build up of pain and want would eventually devour him alive. Tony had made his decision for better or for worse.

"Well DiNozzo."

Tony took a deep breath and gently pushed Gibbs against the silver walls leaning in slowly to plant a very innocent kiss on his boss. Gibbs positioned his hands on Tony's shoulders and pushed him back slightly, "DiNozzo, care to explain?"

Tony gulped feeling a knot in his stomach occur; it was make or break right now, "Well boss, I'm not sure how to put this. I mean it's weird for me and probably weird for you, but then again who-"

"DiNozzo."

"Right sorry boss," Tony paused, "I think I love you." He flinched slightly waiting for Gibbs to explode, hit him or do something. It never came. Gibbs stood there slightly dumbstruck which meant that what Tony had said meant something, because Gibbs was never dumbstruck. Silence crept over the elevator creating the infamous awkward tension. Tony stayed silent waiting for his boss to say something, he figured he'd said his bit and now Gibbs needed to either reject or welcome the idea.

Gibbs' mind was racing a million miles an hour; he couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of DiNozzo's mouth. He usually had all the answers but right now he had no idea how to act. He studied Tony's patient features, looking for a trace that maybe he was joking. Gibbs took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head in thought. Gibbs had never expected this in all his work experience which made him feel slightly anxious. What happened next made Gibbs' heart pound. He hadn't felt like this since Shannon died.

"I love you Gibbs. I'm not sure why exactly but all the women I've met and fooled around with, they never made me feel this way. I never thought I could find someone I would want to treasure for the rest of my life. I always thought of you as a father figure but now I think it's more than that. You don't have to reciprocate the feelings I have for you but it would be nice if you accepted them."

What Tony had just said sounded very un-Tony like, which was how Gibbs knew Tony was completely serious about this. Gibbs remembered what he had promised himself the day of Shannon's funeral, that he would never love someone again like he loved her but he only made that promise because he knew he would never find someone like her again. He would never feel that way again, but Tony proved him wrong. His words broke through into Gibbs' heart and made him believe anything was possible. His mind was made up.

"I don't know whether I love you or not Di-Tony but I am willing to try falling in love with you," he gave a small smile at the younger man seeing how his words made his face light up.

Tony was the happiest he had been in a long time; he leaned in once again planting another kiss on the older man's lips, glad at the return of feelings from Gibbs. He slowly moved along the man's jawbone and down his neck; leaving sweet butterfly kisses as he went. Gibbs let out a soft moan as untouched skin was teased. Now Gibbs was not one to be dominated so he swiftly switched positions with Tony the idea of teaching the younger man a few new skills in mind. He sucked gently on Tony's bottom lip waiting for entrance as his hand, skilled in many tasks, crept under the younger mans shirt to tease his nipple. Tony let out a short groan as Gibbs continued his ministrations' getting more satisfactory results from Tony.

McGee and Ziva stood outside the elevator doors wondering what on earth Gibbs and Tony were doing. Both members of the team had seen Tony hastily leave the office and enter the elevator quickly followed by Gibbs. Soon after that the elevator was down.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ziva questioned pressing her ear gently to the door.

"Well Gibbs had coffee spilt down his shirt so I'm guessing ripping Tony limb from limb," McGee said watching Ziva work her way along the door trying to find any sort of sound. The elevator door opened with a ding making Ziva snap back into line with McGee. Both of them watching as Gibbs and Tony exited the elevator panting slightly from loss of breath. Ziva and McGee looked sideways at each other in confusion and watched as the two walked back to the assortment of desks that was their office. Gibbs smirked at the look on his co-workers faces and glanced sideways at Tony, "Does this mean I get to call you Spanky?" He said with a cheeky smile. Tony just blushed feeling slightly embarrassed at what Gibbs had done but happy nonetheless. After all the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs was now all his forever more.


End file.
